Role Reversal
by xox-cass-xox
Summary: Summer is the one from Chino, Marissa is the loner, and Seth and Ryan are the 'Kings of Harbor.' What happens when the roles are reversed? SS RM
1. New Beginnings

My first fic. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the O.C.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Summer lives in Chino with her mum and older sister, Alexia. Ryan lives with his mum and step-dad that are hardly ever home in a big house in Newport. He is popular at Harbor and is soccer captain. Seth lives with his parents in Newport, next door to the Cooper's. He is also popular at Harbor. Marissa is the introverted loner who was always teased by the popular kids. She is an only child and lives with her parents. She has liked Ryan for ages.**

Summer looked out of the window of the black BMW, driven by her lawyer Jimmy Cooper.

'What the fuck is gonna happen to me now?' she thought. I have no-one, my mum kicked me out, my sister's in jail, and I only just got out. Jimmy was nice enough to give me somewhere to stay. The car pulled up to a big house.

"You know, why don't you wait here for a minute," said Jimmy, getting out of the car.

Summer saw him walk inside and got out of the car. Walking down the long driveway, she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Lighting one up, she noticed someone in the next driveway. It was a guy with dark curly hair, about the same age as Summer.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Whoever you want me to be," Summer replied.

"Okay…" he said, turning back around. After a while he faced Summer again.

"Hey, can I bum a cigarette?"

Summer walked over to him and passed him a smoke, as well as holding hers up to light it.

The boy took a drag and Summer walked back to the Cooper's driveway.

"So what are you doing here, seriously?" the boy asked.

"Seriously? I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually, my sister did. Since she had a gun and drugs on her, she's in jail. I got out, then my mum threw me out. She was pissed off and drunk. So Mr. Cooper took me in." Summer explained.

"You're their cousin from Boston, right?"

Summer smiled. "Right."

Jimmy came down the driveway and the boy quickly put on the cigarette.

"Hey Seth," said Jimmy. 'So he has a name, Seth,' Summer thought.

"Hey, Mr Cooper. I was just meeting your niece."

Jimmy looked confused for a second, but then caught on. "Oh. My favourite niece, Summer. All the way from Seattle." Jimmy covered.

"Seattle?" Seth questioned.

"Dad lives there. Mum lives in Boston." Replied Summer quickly.

"So we're all really excited about Holly's fashion show fundraiser tomorrow." Said Jimmy, unenthusiastically.

"Really? You are?" Seth said.

"No."

A black car pulled up at Seth's house, and a girl Summer assumed was Holly called out to Seth.

"Come on, let's go."

"Hey, you should come by, check it out. If you don't have other plans." Seth said to Summer.

"See ya."

Seth climbed into the car and gave the blonde girl a kiss.

"Who's that kid?" she asked, as she drove away.

Summer woke up the next morning in the Cooper's pool house. Walking out the door, she looked around and the beautiful house. 'I wish this was my life,' Summer thought, sadly. She walked into the main house and saw a tall, thin girl sitting on the ground, painting her toenails.

"Hey," she said. "Do you want me to do your toes?" she asked after an awkward silence.

Summer shrugged and sat down, while Marissa tried to choose a colour.

"So, I'm Marissa."

Summer nodded. "Summer."

"Yeah, I know," said Marissa as she began to paint Summer's toes hot pink. "So…what really happened? How did you end up in jail?"

"My sister Alexia stole a car. I was with her. She's in jail."

"Oh," said Marissa.

"So… what do you guys do around here?" Summer asked.

"Nothing really. There are a lot of parties."

"Like that fashion show thing tonight?"

Marissa looked confused. "You know about that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Um… Seth invited me last night."

"Really? I've lived next door to him forever and he's never invited me to anything."

"Oh. Well are you gonna go?"

"It's not really my kinda thing."

"What is your kinda thing then?" Summer asked. She thought that all these Newport chicks were into like fashion and plastic surgery.

"I dunno. I'm not really into the whole Newport social scene. They are all the same stuck up spoilt rich kids. Except for Ryan."

"Who's Ryan?"

"The guy I've liked since forever. But he's one of the popular guys, you know, captain of the soccer team. But I think he's different to all the guys he hangs around with. Finished," Marissa said as she put the lid back on the polish.

"Thanks. Is Ryan going to be there tonight?"

Marissa was silent for a moment.

"He is Seth's best friend," Marissa said thoughtfully. "Leave at seven?"

Summer smiled, glad for an excuse to see Seth again.

Summer looked at herself in the mirror, wearing one of Marissa's brand-name dresses. It was definitely a change from ripped jeans and a tank top.

"Summer, are you almost ready to leave?" Julie Cooper said, walking through the poolhouse door.

Summer nodded and followed the red-haired woman to the main house where Jimmy and Marissa stood waiting.

"Ready to face the Newpsies?" asked Jimmy.

Seth walked up to Ryan at the fashion show.

"Hey dude."

"Hey Ryan how's it going?"

"Good. Holly ready for tonight?"

"Yeah she seems psyched. You're coming to her party later right?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan replied.

"Ryan's over there. Don't look. I mean you can look but don't look like you're looking." Marissa said over-excitedly, looking across the room.

Summer looked over to see Seth and some other guy she assumed was Ryan.

"Who is that?" Ryan asked.

"The cousin? The maid? I don't know." replied Seth.

Ryan looked over again. "Well I'm gonna find out."

Summer followed Marissa as she sat down at a table. They talked about their expensive clothes and shoes while Summer looked around, hoping to see Seth. She spotted him, sitting on the other side of the room, talking to the blonde girl who was wearing a lot of make-up and an expensive looking dress. She saw him kiss her and then the blonde walked away, behind the big stage where the show was held.

Two minutes later, music started and Holly walked onto the stage.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much for coming. Every year we put on a fashion show to raise money for the battered women's shelter. It's such a good cause you guys. We couldn't do any of it without your support and the support of Fashion Island and all their great stores. All right enjoy the show!"

She walked off, kissing the next girl on the cheek as she passed.

The blonde girl came on again later, modelling a beautiful dress. She walked confidently down the catwalk and turned to look at Seth.

Seth barely noticed Holly walking down the catwalk. He was too distracted by the girl sitting next to Marissa Cooper. Holly noticed that Seth's attention wasn't on her and followed his gaze. Seeing Summer, who she gave a dirty look, Holly turned on her heel and walked back down the stage, a fake smile plastered on her face.

'Finally,' Summer thought, the show was over. She and Marissa walked out of the large building where Summer was cut off by Ryan.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. "My friend Holly – Well, her parents are letting us use their beach house as a gift because of all her hard work for charity. If you need a ride or anything. I'm Ryan."

Ryan turned away and walked back towards his crowd of jock friends.

Summer looked around for Marissa.

"Hey, we should go to the party at that girl Holly's place."

"No, that's not really for me," Marissa said, reluctantly.

"Ryan invited me," said Summer, hoping to change Marissa's mind.

"Really? He did?" Marissa said, obviously a bit hurt.

"Us. He… asked for you actually," Summer quickly covered.

"Really? He did?"

Summer turned and saw Ryan standing up in the car.

"Come on!" he called.

"That makes absolutely no sense but yes, we should go," Marissa agreed.

'Yes,' thought Summer. The more time I'm near Seth, the better.

The two girls jumped into the car with the boys and drove off to Holly's.

Summer and Marissa walked into the crowded party, where people were already drunk and stoned.

"Welcome to the dark side," Summer said.

Summer wandered around a bit nervously, feeling eyes on her.

"She is hot," Ryan said as he watched Summer walk in. "I'm gonna play her hot and cold."

Countless beers later, Ryan walked up to Summer, who was standing outside on the deck.

"Look who I found," he slurred, spilling his drink all over the dress Summer was wearing. "I'm wasted. What's your name anyway?" Ryan asked, putting his arms around Summer.

Summer, not wanting to betray Marissa by being with Ryan, took his arms off her.

"Summer," she replied shortly.

Marissa walked up to her, then noticed what was happening.

"Summer, what are you doing? I told you I liked him."

Ryan looked at Marissa.

"What? Who are you?"

Summer went over to Marissa.

"It's not what you think. He's a little bit drunk."

Ryan put his arms around Summer again, but Summer wriggled out from his grasp.

Marissa quickly walked through the crowd of people and Summer followed, and grabbed her, but Marissa, who was surprisingly strong, pushed her away.

"You know what, why don't you just go back to Chino? I'm sure there's a really nice car in the parking lot that you could steal." Marissa said.

Summer could feel everyone's eyes on her and saw Ryan look her up and down disapprovingly.

"Chino?" Ryan scoffed and walked away.

Marissa ran down onto the beach. Some of the cheerleader-type girls where gathered around the fire with their 'flavour-of-the-months.'

When they spotted Marissa they walked over to her.

"Go home geek," the first one said.

"Who invited you?" said another, as they began to push Marissa around. Summer saw and ran over to Marissa's defence.

"Leave her alone!"

"You got a problem," said Seth's girlfriend, who had obviously been down at the beach with some other guy.

"You tell me." Said Summer. Living in Chino, she knew how to handle people.

The blonde pushed her, so Summer punched her in the face, hard. But she was outnumbered, and the rest of the Newport bitches attacked her and Marissa.

Summer was on the ground in pain.

"Welcome to the O.C. bitch! This is how it's done in Orange County." Said the girl as she and her followers walked away.


	2. Friendships

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the O.C.

**Chapter 2: Friendships**

**Summer has been adopted by the Cooper's and has been living in Newport for a month. Ryan and Marissa have formed a close friendship, but he keeps their relationship hidden from his friends. Seth and Summer are becoming good friends. The four teenagers have gone to Tijuana for the weekend before school starts. **

"I can't believe she's been cheating on me!" Seth said, upset as he sat down on his motel bed. "We've been together for ages and all this time she was with Luke behind my back?"

Summer stood awkwardly in the doorway. What was she supposed to do? Marissa was better at this kind of thing than she was, and she was out somewhere with Ryan. Slowly, Summer walked over to Seth and sat down with her arm around his shoulder. Seth gave her a strange look, but then smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Thanks," Seth said, turning away and focusing on the Tijuana five-star-motel floor. The truth was, Seth wasn't incredibly upset about breaking up with Holly. Sure, he _had_ loved her once, but since Summer came to Newport, Seth had started to feel something towards her instead. Something that he had never felt for Holly.

Summer put her other arm around Seth, giving him a proper hug, and was glad when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Summer was never Holly's biggest fan. She was the epitome of the Newport rich bitch, something that Summer couldn't stand. Although Summer hid it well, she was glad that Holly and Seth were over.

"Do you think that we could just go home? I'm not really in the mood to go clubbing."

Summer stood. "Yeah, sure. I'll just call Ryan and Marissa and we'll go."

Seth nodded and Summer pulled out the cell phone the Cooper's had given her, found Marissa's number, and called her to tell her what was happening. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"No answer," she told Seth, who nodded, silently – something strange for him since he usually doesn't shut up.

"Maybe we could just stay here tonight. Watch TV, just hang out and we can leave in the morning. I mean we already have a room and everything."

Seth smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay."

Summer walked over to the opposite side of the bed and got under the covers next to Seth, who turned on the television. He flicked between channels before settling on an episode of the Valley.

"Oh my God, I love this show! Grady Bridges is so hot! I always used to wish I lived like them."

"I guess in your case, things kinda turned out." Seth said.

Summer smiled at him. "Yeah, and it was the best thing that's ever happened, the Cooper's taking me in."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the dramatic lives of the Valley teenagers. Without Seth even noticing, his arm had crept around Summer's head and was now resting on her shoulder. Summer had put her head against his shoulder and her hand was resting on his chest. They both lay comfortably with each other, before Summer drifted off to sleep, Seth following soon after.

"Good morning you two!" Marissa called, chirpily.

Summer woke, immediately noticing the position that she and Cohen were in. Seth had both his arms around her and she was lying curled up against him, resting her head on him and his head resting on hers. She felt Cohen stir and disentangle himself from her, both of them trying to look innocent.

"Morning," Summer said, not quite as cheerfully as Marissa.

"So what did you two get up to last night? We couldn't find you at Boom-Boom."

Summer shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, well…" Summer started.

"We were at Boom-Boom and I saw Holly getting all hot 'n' heavy with Luke. So I walked out and Summer followed to see if I was okay and I wanted to go home so Summer tried to call you but you didn't answer so we just watched TV." Seth said all of this very quickly and in one breath.

Marissa nodded slowly and Ryan spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry, man. About Holly."

Seth shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I mean if I hadn't found out last night I would have kept on dating her and she would have kept on cheating on me."

"It's gonna be okay man. It's a new school year and you will have most of the Harbor High female population all over you."

Seth laughed, and pretended to look thoughtful. "Hmm… why yes I do love the ladies… and they know they can't resist the Seth Cohen charm. That new chick from Pittsburgh looks pretty hot."

"Anna? Yeah she's cool." Ryan said.

Summer felt a bit uncomfortable but covered it quickly. "So are we gonna leave soon?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Ah… yeah I suppose."

"Okay, I'm gonna go shower first then we can leave." Summer got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She thought there was something between her and Seth last night, but now it seemed obvious that he wasn't interested in her the same way she was interested in him.

One hour later, they were on their way back to Newport. Seth and Summer were sitting in the back, silently, facing away from each other. Marissa and Ryan sat in the front, doing the same thing. They both felt pretty uncomfortable after what happened between them at Boom-Boom. Too many shots had led to them making out on the dance floor, totally oblivious to the people surrounding them.

The whole car was filled with an uncomfortable silence, none of the four teenagers looking at each other.

"So…" Seth tried, "Anyone want anything to eat?"

"Goldfish and Kudos? Ew, what are you eight?" Summer snapped.

"Summer, what the hell is your problem? The whole morning you've been a complete bitch to me."

"Excuse me? You're the one who isn't talking to me, ignoring me and pretending I don't exist."

"No, Summer that was you. You haven't even been looking at me."

Summer turned to face Seth.

"See. I can look at you."

"What a great accomplishment," Seth said, sarcastically.

Summer gave him a cold look. "Do you have any idea how much it's going to hurt when I kick you through that window and out of this moving car!"

Seth looked taken aback and Summer explained her violence.

"I suffer from rage blackouts."

Seth nodded and turned away, finding a sudden fascination with his hands.

Marissa turned to Ryan. "Do you think maybe we should give them some privacy? Let them sort this whole thing out, whatever it is?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure, we can go get some lunch or something. Maybe we can talk?"

"Yeah, okay."

Marissa pulled into a small roadside diner and her and Ryan got out of the car. Seth and Summer barely noticed. Summer was giving Seth death stares while Seth was pretending to look busy, rummaging through his bag, when he was really sneaking looks at Summer to see if she was still looking.

Finally, Seth built up the courage to speak. "Summer. We're alone now. Can you please tell me why you're so mad at me?"

Summer looked out the window, so Seth continued.

"I want you to know that I really enjoyed spending time with you last night and I really want us to be friends." That's not what he wanted and he knew it. He wanted so much more.

Summer looked at him and smiled. "I had fun too. And I'm really sorry for being a bitch. I guess… I dunno." Summer looked him straight in the eye. "And I really want us to be friends too." No she didn't. She wanted them to be closer than friends.

Seth gave Summer a wide smile – the first genuine one since he found out about Holly.

Ryan and Marissa sat opposite each other in a booth.

"When do you think those two will realise how much they want each other?" asked Marissa, forgetting about the awkwardness between the two. It was a drunken mistake – she was sure it didn't mean anything to Ryan. It could never mean as much to him as it had to her.

Ryan smiled. "I know. They don't even see how much they flirt. You should see Seth's face light up when he mentions her."

"Same thing with Summer. But I don't think they're gonna get anywhere on their own. I think we're gonna have to give them a little push in the right direction."

Ryan gave her a mischievous smile. "What's the plan?"


	3. Operation Summereth

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I wanted to update quickly and I was on a roll so I wrote this last night. Oh and sorry to all the people who got confused… it hurt my head trying to change it properly lol!

**A/N** This isn't going to be like the first intro chapters its not as similar to season 1 except for the carnival bit, and after this the story is gonna be completely different to 1st season.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the O.C.

**Chapter 3: Operation Summereth**

"Marissa, do we seriously have to go?" Summer complained.

"Yes." Replied Marissa bluntly.

"Who's gonna be there?"

"It's just me, you, Ryan and Seth, hanging out at the beach." Summer was being difficult. This was the first set-up that Ryan and Marissa had secretly organised, and Summer didn't want to go. Marissa saw the face she had made when Seth's name was mentioned. Her eyes had lit up but she kept her expression stony.

"Why does Cohen have to be there?"

"Because we're all friends."

Summer rolled her eyes. It was the weekend after the four had got back from Tijuana, and her plans of avoiding Seth Cohen had been going well until Marissa decided that they should all go to the beach. The only reason she was avoiding him was because she didn't want to slip up and tell him that she liked him. Summer sighed. She knew she was not going to win against Marissa – the girl could be persuasive.

"Fine, I'll go. I'm going to go change."

Marissa watched the sulky Summer walk out of the house and into the pool house. She whipped out her phone and dialled Ryan's number.

"It's all set," she said when he answered, "We'll be at the beach in half an hour."

Half an hour later, Marissa and Summer lay on towels, tanning and waiting for the boys.

"Hello Summer, Marissa." Said Seth as he approached the two girls. 'Wow, Summer looks hot in her bikini,' Seth thought.

"Hey Seth, hey Ryan," replied Marissa.

"Ryan. Cohen." Summer acknowledged them.

Seth set his towel down next to Summer and sat down.

"Hey Marissa, I'm kinda hungry, do you wanna go get a Balboa Bar?" asked Ryan, raising his eyebrow at her, saying 'let's-leave-these-two-alone.'

"Ah… sure," Marissa said, getting up. "See ya guys later."

"Don't you think they would be so cute together?" Summer asked Seth.

Seth nodded, only half listening. He was too busy staring at Summer.

"Do you think it's working?" Marissa asked as she and Ryan walked along the beach.

"I dunno. It's a bit hard to tell."

Marissa sighed. "I wish they would get together. It might make her happier."

"Why what's wrong with Summer?"

"She hasn't said anything, but, it's gotta be hard for her. I mean, she was abandoned by her family, she pretty much raised herself. Summer's had a fairly hard life."

Ryan nodded. He kinda knew what Summer had been through. He and his brother Trey were left to pretty much raise themselves. His mother was always travelling for work and his dad was a prescription-drug addict and was always off spending his mom's money.

"I hope they hurry up though." Marissa said.

Ryan looked at Marissa. 'I don't know how I never noticed her before. She's beautiful.' Ryan was standing close to Marissa. Their hands touched and Ryan felt electricity run through his body. When they had kissed in Tijuana, even if it was a drunken kiss, was one of the most lust-filled kisses he had experienced. She wasn't just a random Newport slut hoping to get laid in TJ. It was different with her.

Marissa felt Ryan's hand touch hers and noticed that he was standing extremely close to her. Close enough for her to smell his cologne.

"Hey Marissa…"

"Mm?"

"Um… you know what happened in Tijuana,"

Marissa stomach dropped. He regretted it. She knew he would.

"I just wanted to say that even though it was kinda spur of the moment, it still meant something. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't feel anything and I just wanted to know if you felt the same."

Marissa felt her heart skip a beat. Ryan Atwood liked her. Marissa stopped and grabbed Ryan's face with her hands, pulling him towards her until their lips met in a soft kiss, which Ryan quickly deepened with Marissa's permission.

Ryan totally hadn't expected this. One moment they're talking about Seth and Summer, the next they're making out in the middle of the beach. And Ryan didn't even care who saw that he was kissing the school nerd.

"God, I'm getting all crispy," Summer complained, grabbing the bottle of suntan lotion. "Cohen, do my back," she demanded.

"Ah… okay." Seth grabbed the bottle and squeezed a small amount into his palm. He touched Summer's skin and smoothed the lotion all over her.

Summer almost shivered under Seth Cohen's touch. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. She had been with heaps of guys in Chino, but it was never very personal. The guy would usually take her out for a cheap dinner or something lame like that and then back to his place to have sex. Some guys wouldn't even bother going back to their house and they would just climb into the back seat. But she had never felt like this when any other guy touched her. Those relationships were purely sexual; no feelings involved. Summer never felt for them what she felt for Seth Cohen right now.

"Finished," Seth announced, after he had taken his time making completely sure that every little bit of lotion was rubbed in to her tanned skin.

"Thanks Cohen." Summer said, lying on her stomach.

"Hey Summer, do you think we could…"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan interrupted as he walked up to the pair, hand in hand with Marissa.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Summer exclaimed pointing at their entwined hands.

Marissa smiled widely, matching the expression on Ryan's face.

Seth however, was not so excited. They had just interrupted him when he was about to ask Summer out. The moment was over now and there was just awkwardness.

"Oh, yeah that's great you guys." Seth said unenthusiastically. He pretended to look at his watch. "Hey, look at the time; we have to go do the thing. Come on Ryan."

"What thing?" asked Ryan.

"You know the comic book thing." Seth said quickly.

Ryan sighed getting the hint that Seth wanted to leave. "Okay." He kissed Marissa. Seth rolled his eyes and Summer giggled girlishly at him.

"Hey, are you guys coming to the Kick-Off Carnival next week?" asked Seth.

Marissa pulled away from Ryan for a second.

"Yeah, we'll be there." She answered. "Plan B" she whispered, so only Ryan could hear.

Ryan nodded in agreement and kissed Marissa again.

"Bye. Bye Summer."

"See ya Ryan. Cohen."

"Summer. Marissa."

The boys walked away and Marissa sat back down next to Summer, who started an in-depth ranting session about Seth and everything she hated about him.

"…his hair, I mean it's called a brush, he has an infinity pool so I know he can afford one…"

Marissa smiled. Summer was so into him it wasn't funny. Hopefully, 'Plan B' would work at the Kick-Off Carnival. Marissa lay back, blocking out Summer's voice and thinking about Ryan Atwood instead.

"Seth, you ready for the Carnival?" Ryan called out.

"Do we really have to go?" Seth complained, walking into his kitchen, where Ryan was standing.

"Yes. With Marissa and Summer."

Seth paused for a moment, in deep thought. "Okay, dude I have a problem and I can't believe I've kept it in this long, I mean it's me I don't keep things bottled up especially not from my best friend but I like Summer and not in the normal crush way I mean I really like her a lot but I don't want to mess anything up with her by telling her that I like her."

Ryan smiled at Seth's ramblings and confession of his crush on Summer.

"Ryan, hello did you hear me? I like Summer and now I don't know what to do about it."

"Well than do something about it tonight at the carnival. Tell her how you feel."

"But what if…"

Seth was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That will be the girls," Ryan said, walking around to the front door.

"But Ryan we haven't figured out my problem, you know me when something's wrong I like to talk about it incessantly."

Ryan gave Seth a look and opened the door, revealing Marissa and Summer.

"Hey guys," said Marissa, stepping inside and giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek, "Are you ready to go?"

Seth looked at Ryan, then at Summer. "Yeah sure let's go," he sighed, walking towards the car.

The four walked around the brightly lit carnival, Marissa and Ryan in front, hand in hand, and Summer and Seth walking awkwardly behind in silence.

Marissa looked back at Seth and Summer. "She actually kinda admitted it today, that she does like Seth. She didn't really come out and say it, but it slipped out in conversation."

"Seth wants Summer. He was asking for advice on what he should do before you showed up."

"So they like each other, but they don't know that the other likes them?"

Ryan slowly nodded.

Seth looked over at Summer and caught her looking at the ground as she walked.

"So, do you want to play a game? You know, leave these two alone," he said, gesturing to Ryan and Marissa.

Summer smiled. "Sure. Which one?"

Seth walked over to a game involving throwing balls into holes. Summer started, and got the first ball in.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and Seth laughed at her.

"What?" she said, hand on her hip.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you win," Seth said, and he meant it. Summer looked gorgeous, especially when she blushed at Seth's comment, which he didn't fail to notice.

Seth and Summer each played a game each, laughing and having fun together.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaving Summer to play her game.

Ryan saw Seth walk away and decided to put his part of 'Plan B' into action. He walked over to Summer, who was still playing the game.

"Hey Summer," he said.

"Hi Ryan."

"So, you like Seth don't you?" Ryan asked, getting straight to the point.

Summer missed the next hole by a mile.

"Wh…What? Why would you think that? I mean like, ew, what would give you that idea?"

Ryan looked at Summer and she gave up pretending.

"Is it obvious?"

Ryan smiled. "Only to me and Marissa. And you're in luck because he likes you too."

Ryan let this piece of information settle in and walked away, where he could see Marissa was back from talking to Seth.

"So?" she asked.

"I told her Seth likes her."

"And I told Seth Summer likes him. Plan B almost complete, it's in their hands now." Marissa said, giving Ryan a kiss on the lips.

"Do you wanna get out of here? Go down to the beach?" asked Ryan.

Marissa nodded and took Ryan's hand, leading him away from the bright lights.

Seth returned to the game where Summer was standing, staring into space. He felt more nervous now that Marissa had said that she liked him.

"Hey Summer," he said, making her jump.

"Jeez Cohen, you scared me out of my skin."

Seth smiled at her. "Here I got you this. It was all I could get with my tickets," he said shyly, handing her a little toy monkey.

Summer took the stuffed animal from him and her heart melted. It was so cute, and it was even better because it was from Seth. She looked up at him. "Thanks," she whispered.

"What do you want to do next? I could go for a ride on the Ferris Wheel." Seth suggested.

"Sure," Summer said, even though she wasn't the biggest fan of heights.

The man running the ride opened up the door and Seth and Summer climbed in. The Ferris Wheel started and Summer gripped the metal bar in front of her tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Scared?" asked Seth.

Summer nodded. "Don't really like heights."

Seth put his arm around her shoulders.

"Just don't look down."

Summer looked Seth in the eyes instead. Seth stared back at Summer. She had turned a bit pale but still looked gorgeous. Before he knew what he was doing, Seth began to lean towards her.

"Seth…"

Seth pulled back. Didn't she want to kiss him? Marissa had said she liked him, maybe she was wrong. Now he felt embarrassed.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry about that," Seth said, awkwardly.

"No, no don't be. It's just that…" Summer took a deep breath. "I don't want this to just be like, some random thing that seems to keep happening between us. I want it to be something and I don't know if you feel the same way, but I like you."

"Did you think that if I didn't like you I would have tried to kiss you?" Seth smiled widely before pressing his lips against hers. Summer responded immediately, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. The two were interrupted by a cough and saw the operator looking at them from the bottom of the ride.

"One more time," Summer said, before kissing Seth again.

Like it? Should I bring Summer's sister into the story? What do you guys think? Update soon.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the O.C.

**Chapter 4 – Jealousy**

They had been back at school now for two months, the same amount of time Seth and Summer had been together. Summer sat in class tapping her pen on her desk. She was watching the clock slowly tick, getting closer to lunch. Summer sighed. She was so bored; math was her least favourite subject, which sucked because she was actually quite good at it. But who cares about linear equations? When would she ever need that?

"Ms. Roberts?"

Summer snapped back into reality. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"Umm… add -2y and 2y to eliminate y…" she guessed.

"Very good Ms. Roberts, but I hope you will pay attention next time because you might not be able to bludge your way through the next time I ask you a question."

Summer blushed and tried to pay attention to Mr McFarlane's monotone voice, but just ended up staring blankly into space again. She started doodling in her notebook, and found herself writing Seth's name over and over.

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. Summer was glad that she had lunch period with Seth, Marissa and Ryan. She went to her locker and put her textbooks away.

Seth came up behind Summer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Summ," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi," she said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Let's go meet Ryrissa." Seth said.

"Why did you nickname them that? You know they are two separate people."

"Yes but they are so rarely seen separated so I decided to save time by shortening their two names to one name so that instead of saying 'Ryan and Marissa' which is like, five syllables, we could say 'Ryrissa' which is just three syllables. Well it would be quicker if I didn't have to explain it."

Summer hit Seth in the stomach.

"You are such a dork. You know you would've been killed for having an idea like that in Chino."

"Yes, well we aren't in Chino now are we Summer?"

Summer shook her head and took Seth's hand.

Seth and Summer walked over to their usual table to find Marissa and Ryan kissing.

"C'mon now people this is where we eat, you can do that behind closed doors." Seth said, and the couple broke apart.

Summer giggled and sat down opposite Marissa, with Seth sitting next to her.

"See I told you. Sometimes it's hard to see where Ryan ends and Marissa begins."

Summer made a disgusted face.

"What was that Seth?" asked Marissa.

"I said I see Ryan's food is near its end and Marissa's begins…" Seth rambled off.

Marissa and Ryan had matching faces of confusion and looked at Seth strangely.

"So Seth and I are going to the beach later, you guys wanna come?" Summer asked, changing the subject.

"Sorry, I've got soccer practice." Ryan said.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be a third-wheel, so I'll just go watch Ryan."

"Okay. Rachel Godfrey's having a party tonight. Do you wanna all go to that?" asked Seth.

"Yeah sure," said Summer, and Marissa and Seth nodded.

"Awesome its gonna be massive."

Seth and Summer walked hand in hand down the near-empty beach, eating ice-creams in silence. That silence was soon broken as they heard a voice calling out to Seth.

Seth turned around to see a tall, blonde haired girl waving at him.

"Who's that?" Summer asked, as Seth attempted to hide behind her. It was too late; the girl was already on her way over to the couple.

"Hey Seth," the girl said, throwing her arms around Seth and completely ignoring Summer. "How are you?"

"Uh… hey Jessica. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday. My dad got transferred back to Newport so I'm living here again."

"Oh, that's great."

Summer coughed on purpose, reminding Seth that she, his girlfriend, was still there.

"Oh, Jessica, this is Summer. She's my girlfriend."

Jessica looked Summer up and down, then gave her an icy "Hi."

"Nice to meet you," Summer said in a matching tone.

"So, are you going to Rachel's party tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we're both going." Seth answered.

"Cool. See ya there." Jessica gave Seth another hug, gave Summer another glare, and turned to run back towards the pier.

"So Cohen. Who the hell was that?" Summer demanded.

"Um… that was Jessica."

"Yeah, well who is Jessica?"

"Well she was kind of my… uh…well, we kinda hooked up this one time right after me and Holly broke up and before we got together and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she moved like after it happened so I didn't think I would ever see her again. But now she's back."

Summer rolled her eyes and continued walking down the beach, Seth following after.

Seth and Summer walked into Rachel's huge house, filled with heaps of people dancing and making out. The music was deafening as Seth and Summer made their way through the house, finding drinks outside.

Before long, both Seth and Summer were wasted, dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Summer found Seth's mouth and kissed him hard and long. They pulled away, out of breath.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Summer said, as she began to walk through the crowds of people to find it.

Seth was left alone, so, even though he knew he shouldn't, he went to get another drink.

On his way there, Seth was intercepted by a drunken Jessica.

"Hey baby," she said, slurring as she spoke.

"Hey Jess."

"Remember that time we hooked up? That was so great." Jessica continued, as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck.

Seth tried to hold her up, but being unstable himself, wasn't doing a very good job.

"I really, really like you. I don't care about Spring or whatever her name is. Will you kiss me Seth?"

Summer watched all this from nearby. 'That bitch is not going to steal my boyfriend,' she thought, as she marched up to Seth and Jessica.

"Do not answer that question," she said to Seth before turning on Jessica. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You know that Cohen is with me, and you try to hit on him at the beach, and now you want to hook up with him here? That's not gonna happen, skank." Summer grabbed Jessica's arms and pushed her off Cohen.

"What are you doing bitch?" Jessica yelled, slurring and stumbling trying to stand up.

"I am getting you away from my boyfriend. Go find some other random you can fuck."

Jessica, too incapable to think of anything to say, ran at Summer, knocking her to the ground. A very bewildered Seth watched as his girlfriend began to beat the shit out of the drunken girl who had taken her down. By now, most of the people who were sober enough to know what was happening, were watching the two girls wrestling on the floor. Summer threw one last punch and got off of the ground. Jessica tried to get up, but due to pain and intoxication, found it too difficult to stand.

"Don't come near him again!" Summer yelled at the girl on the floor, before taking Seth's hand and walking out of the house.

Seth drove the couple to Summer's house, barely saying anything the whole way. He parked the car in the Cohen's driveway and looked at Summer as she looked at him.

"Cohen."

"Summer, you didn't have to hurt her. I wasn't going to let her kiss me."

"What, so now you're upset that I hit her because she was trying to steal my boyfriend? You know what, if that's how you feel, then you can go back to the party and kiss her." Summer went to get out of the car, but Seth stopped her.

"Summer, I love you."

Summer hesitated, and could tell by Seth's expression that he was hurt by this.

"No, that's cool you don't have to say it back." Seth said, suddenly interested in his hands.

"It's just, I've never said that to anyone before. Seth you know how my life's been. And because of how I've been raised, it makes it hard to trust people. Everyone I have trusted has either left or betrayed me." Summer was close to tears at this point.

Seth took her hand. "Summer. I am not going to leave you. I love you. And I don't care that you haven't said it to me. I can accept that you're not ready yet and I can wait until you are." Seth kissed Summer deeply.

"You wanna stay over?" asked Summer when they pulled away.

Seth smiled and got out of the car.

This was a bit of a random chapter, pretty much just to fill up space between last chapter and next chapter. Please review, I've already half-written the next chapter so I'll update really soon.


	5. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the characters Alexia & Chris.

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

The Cooper phone rang early on a Sunday morning, during breakfast. Julie answered it.

"Hello?... Yes I'll accept the charges…" Julie was silent for a while, then held the phone out to Summer. "Summer, it's your sister."

Summer got up and took the phone from Julie, going into the living room.

"Hey Al… You want me to visit?... Ah okay… Has mum been to see you?... Okay, I'll be there later today… Bye."

Summer hung up the phone. Her sister wanted her to visit her in jail. Summer didn't particularly want to go back to Chino, but Alexia was her family. Summer walked back into the kitchen and found all the Coopers looking at her, hoping to hear about her call.

"Ah… Alexia wants me to visit her today. So I suppose I'm going to Chino."

Jimmy nodded. "How is she doing in jail?"

Summer shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean I suppose she's doing as well as she can do in a place like that."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

"So I'll go get ready and leave in about an hour."

Summer was getting dressed in the poolhouse, in her 'Chino clothes' as Marissa called them. This referred to ripped jeans and a tank top. If she was going to Chino, she should dress like a Chino.

There was a knock at the door and Marissa entered the room.

"Hey," she said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Hi."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Soon."

Marissa was quiet for a second. "Can I come?" she asked hopefully.

"I think I should just do this on my own."

There was another knock at the door, this time by Seth.

"Hey Summ wanna go down to the beach?" Seth asked, then stopped, "Why are you wearing the Chino clothes?"

"Because I'm going to Chino. To see my sister."

"Oh… Want some company?"

"No thanks." Summer said bluntly.

Summer could tell from Seth's expression that he was a bit hurt by her tone.

"Sorry, I just want to do this alone."

Seth nodded.

"Hey Seth, do you want to come to the beach with Ryan and me?" Marissa offered.

"And spend the day watching you two make-out? No thanks." Marissa blushed at this comment. "I'll just have a little me time, maybe do some skate-boarding, a little Magic: The Gathering." He walked over to Summer. "Have fun in Chino," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later tonight Summ," Marissa said, leaving the poolhouse.

Summer drove along in silence, not even turning the radio on. She looked out the window as the beautiful scenes of Newport turned into the rundown streets of Chino. There were so many memories in this place – some were good, but most bad. Summer was passing her old neighbourhood. She went past her old house and stopped the car. She sat in the car and looked at the home she grew up in. The whole house was about the size of the Cooper's living room. It was rotted away in some places, and was almost completely dilapidated on one side. She and Alexia had had some good times there, but the bad memories were the ones that stood out.

_Flashback:_

_A fourteen-year-old Summer walked home late from school. She had gotten a detention after school for skipping one of her classes. Summer put out her cigarette before turning on to her street. She was dreading arriving home, as usual. She hated being home, and she hated being at school. It seemed like there was nowhere she didn't hate being, she just hated her life altogether._

_Summer walked through the broken gate and down the cracked path that led to the front door. She could hear the yelling before she got inside. Summer took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mother and her new boyfriend Rick were in the middle of a drunken/stoned fight. She tried to sneak past without being noticed._

"_Where the fuck were you?" Rick started, turning his attention from Summer's mother to her._

"_I got detention."_

"_What the fuck did you do now?" he asked._

"_Skipped class."_

"_Again Summer? Don't you want to do something with your life?" her mother said._

"_How the fuck can I do anything with my life? I'm from fucking Chino! Everyone here ends up as either an alcoholic or a coke-whore. No-one ever gets anywhere so I might as well quit."_

_Rick stood up and walked over to Summer, who he towered over. He slapped her across the face, hard._

"_You ungrateful little bitch. Your mother pays for you to go to school and get an education and you skip school. We could have used that money for other things."_

"_Like what, weed?" Summer muttered, but Rick heard her._

_He punched her in the stomach and Summer doubled over in pain. Her mother looked on with a blank look on her face. Rick punched her again, this time in the face and she fell onto the table, cutting her cheek. Blood poured from her face._

"_Now Summer my princess, what do you say?"_

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered._

"_Good. Now go clean yourself up. You look like a fucking mess."_

_End of Flashback_

Summer was teary just thinking about it. That wasn't even the worst she had been hurt. Summer had been every type of abused; physically, emotionally and sexually. She had numerous scars on her body that would always remind her of her upbringing. Summer sighed and started the engine of the car. She headed off in the direction of the jail, a place she knew all to well.

The security guard at the jail led Summer over to a table where Alexia was seated.

Alexia and Summer looked a lot alike – same dark hair, same nose, same build. The biggest difference between the two was that Summer had deep brown eyes, whereas Alexia's eyes were green.

"Hey Al," Summer said, giving her older sister a hug.

"Hey Summ, its good to see you."

Summer sat down. "So, how have you been?"

Alexia shrugged. "I'll live. At least I know I'll get fed everyday."

Summer nodded.

"Have you seen mum?"

"I went back to the house the day after I got out, and she was gone. Left a note saying she couldn't handle it anymore. Haven't seen her since. What about you?"

"No. I wouldn't want to see her if she came to visit anyway."

Summer always knew of Alexia's dislike of their mother. The two never got along and were always arguing, but Summer just preferred to stay out of Maria Roberts' way.

"I heard you'd done pretty well for yourself, living in Newport, going to private school."

Summer nodded. "Yeah."

"You're so lucky. You have a chance to do something with your life instead of rotting away in Chino."

There was silence after this, which was broken by Alexia.

"Remember Chris? He came here asking for you."

Summer remembered. Chris was her ex-boyfriend. She left without telling him she was going. She never liked him anyway; he was just like her mum's boyfriends – abusive and a drug addict.

"What did you tell him?" Summer asked.

"I told him to fuck off and never to talk to you or touch you again."

"Did you know about that?" Summer whispered.

"I'm your big sister Summer. Of course I knew about that asshole. I wish you had of said something though. They would have thrown his ass in jail for what he did to you."

_Flashback:_

_Summer and Chris were making out in the back of Chris's car. Chris reached down to undo Summer's pants when she stopped him._

"_Chris, don't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to right now."_

"_We've done it before."_

"_I don't care," Summer said, as she tried to push Chris off her. "I don't want to."_

"_Summer what the fuck is up with you? Are you fucking cheating on me or something or did you just not do enough coke tonight?"_

_Summer rolled her eyes, sat up and tried to crawl into the front seat of the two door car. Chris pulled her back roughly._

"_Chris let go of me!"_

_Summer started to attack him, and kicked him where it hurts. Chris cried out in pain and Summer scrambled into the front seat and opened the door. She ran out, half dressed, into the cold night. Soon, she could hear footsteps pounding on the ground behind her. She looked back and saw that Chris had recovered and was chasing her. He was fast compared to her and caught up to her quickly._

"_You bitch!" he screamed at her, as he punched her in the face, sending her to the ground._

_Summer reached up and touched her face, finding blood on her hand when she drew it back. She saw Chris draw back his arm again, ready to beat the shit out of her._

"_Chris, please don't." she begged._

"_Are you going to behave now Summer?" he threatened._

_Summer nodded and began to cry._

_Chris pinned her down on the ground and took off her pants. He had sex with her in the middle of the street._

_End of Flashback_

Summer drove away from the jail, back through the old neighbourhood. She had begun to cry when Alexia brought up what happened with Chris – it wasn't something she wanted to remember, and unfortunately for Summer, it wasn't the first or the last time someone had taken advantage of her. Her mother's boyfriends had been the same. Thinking that because they were dating her mother, they could do what they wanted with Summer.

Summer once again stopped outside her old house, but this time she got out of the car. She had to see if maybe, her mother had come back. She walked up the cracked stairs and knocked on the door. A teenage girl a bit younger than Summer answered the door with a baby on her hip.

"Does Maria Roberts still live here?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "Nope. She left and we moved in."

"Okay, thanks anyway," Summer said and walked back down the familiar pathway and back onto the streets.

Summer heard someone coming towards her. "Summer." That person grabbed her wrist and Summer turned to see who it was. She gasped.

"Chris?"

**A/N **Any thoughts or ideas? R&R


	6. Fragile

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the O.C. or the song at the end (Fragile – Delta Goodrem)

**Chapter 6: Fragile**

"So you do still remember me? I thought you might have forgotten." Chris said, tightening his grip on Summer's wrist. She struggled against his grasp.

"N-No I didn't forget you," Summer stammered.

"So where have you been? You're stupid skank sister told me that you were doing all right for yourself, living with rich people in their mansions. She also told me to fuck off and leave you alone."

"Well why don't you leave me alone Chris? What do you want from me?"

Chris had an evil look on his face. "Why should I leave you alone Summer? I've been waiting for you to come back. I knew you would come back to me. And you know what I want." He went to kiss Summer put she pushed him away.

"Chris, what do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a kiss. You are my girlfriend I can kiss you whenever I want. Since when did you become so tight?" He tried again.

"I am NOT your girlfriend. And even if I was it doesn't give you the right to kiss me when you feel like it."

Chris grabbed Summer's shoulders and shook her. "I fucking waited for you to come back. And now, you are going to kiss me," he said, tightening his grip.

Summer gave him a quick peck on the lips, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Come with me. We have a lot of catching up to do." Chris said, and began to pull Summer along.

"No, Chris I have to go home. People notice if I don't show up."

"This is your home. You should remember that. You don't belong with all of those rich people. You're just like a new project to them." Chris said, still pulling her along against her struggle.

"Let go of me!" Summer screamed, as Chris kept pulling her small body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer woke up on the cold, hard floor of a familiar place – Chris's place. Her head was throbbing as she tried to sit up but failed. There was no-one else around and the house was silent. Summer touched her cheek and winced at the pain.

It was dark outside. She must have been here for hours, but she couldn't remember anything. Then she noticed her dishevelled appearance – her clothes were torn, her hair and make-up messy and she wasn't wearing any underwear. It didn't take long before she realised what had happened; it wasn't the first time he had drugged her then raped her.

Summer tried once more to sit up, this time able to stay sitting. She grabbed onto a nearby table to steady herself before standing shakily. Quietly, she walked out of the house and onto the cold streets in Chino. She could see her car in the distance, not too far from where she was as Chris had only lived down the street.

She climbed into the driver's seat and took a deep breath before starting the car. She glanced at her cell phone and figured that her adopted family back home must be worried about her. She had been gone for hours. Her phone had 19 missed calls – some from the Coopers, some from Marissa but the most from Seth. She decided not to tell Seth about what had happened with Chris – he didn't know anything else about her past and he is not going to know about this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer stepped out of the poolhouse the next morning, face covered with make-up to hide the purple bruise on her cheek. She walked into the main house and sat at the table with the rest of the Coopers.

"How was Chino?" Marissa asked.

Summer shrugged. "Okay."

"How is your sister?" asked Jimmy.

"All right." Summer answered.

The family seemed to get the hint that Summer wasn't going to say more then two syllables and the rest of breakfast was eaten in mostly silence, the only sound the clinking of cutlery and bowls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

Summer sat on the edge of the bathtub, hands shaking as she held the package in her hand. Those two minutes were the longest in her life as she watched the stick start to change colour. Two pink stripes. She grabbed the box and read the back to see what it meant. Summer threw the box down in frustration and screamed.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant, she was only seventeen. Summer began to cry. She and Seth hadn't even had sex yet… so it could only be Chris's.

'That fucking bastard! He drugs me, rapes me, then gets me fucking pregnant! What am I going to do?' she thought. 'This is so fucked up!'

Summer heard a knock at the door.

"Summer, are you all right?" Julie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Summer whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been to the doctor who confirmed it. She was nine weeks along. The doctor had given her pamphlets on all sorts of things – teen pregnancy, adoption and the one that Summer was considering the most, abortion. She couldn't have this baby, and she couldn't tell Seth or anyone else.

Summer looked in the mirror at her stomach. It was a little rounder than usual, but not noticeably. She put her hand on her stomach, over her baby. This baby was the result of a rape by her ex-boyfriend. If she had it, it would ruin everything. The best thing about Newport was that it was completely separate from her Chino life. There was nothing about her past here, and that was why she liked it so much. If she had his baby, it would be bringing her Chino past to her Newport future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer walked out of the Family Planning Clinic after making an appointment for her abortion. She walked along the sun-bathed boardwalk, more pamphlets on abortion in her hand.

"Hey Summ," said Seth, coming up beside her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Cohen," Summer said, quickly trying to stuff the abortion stuff in her bag, but it was too late; Seth had seen them.

"What are these?" he asked pulling them back out of her bag.

"Uh… it's just for a project I'm doing for Health," she lied quickly.

"Summer, we have Health together and we're not studying abortion," Seth said, his voice rising as he spoke.

'Fuck, how could I forget something like that?' Summer thought, angry with herself, 'of course I have Health with Cohen.'

Seth grabbed her shoulders and Summer had a flashback of Chris that night in Chino. But it was different. Chris was rough. Seth was gentle.

Cohen walked over to a nearby bench with Summer and sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"So. What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Summer began to cry. She knew she had to tell him. Because as hard as it was for her to admit it to him, it was killing her keeping this secret from him.

"I… I'm pregnant, obviously." Summer said.

Seth's eyes widened even more. "B…But it's not possible we haven't even… unless… it isn't mine is it? I mean it couldn't be mine."

Summer took a deep breath as she looked into Seth's angry eyes.

"Seth. When I went to Chino, I saw my ex-boyfriend Chris and-"

"And you fucked him?" Seth interrupted.

Summer shook her head quickly. "He… he forced me to have drugs and then he… he-"

She didn't have to finish before Cohen understood what had happened.

"Oh, baby," he said before giving her a warm hug as she sobbed quietly on his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her tears. They sat there for ages, and after a while Summer felt hot drops fall on her shoulder; Seth was crying too. She held him close to her as they both cried together.

"I'll come with you. To your…appointment." He said, stroking her hair as Summer nodded her head.

_So caught in emotion that I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel nothing at all_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm fragile_

_I feel fragile…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review! (O.C. Season 2 DVD comes out September 7!)


End file.
